1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting the endfaces of two optical fibers and more particularly a connecting housing including fiber end portions supporting means having a central groove in which the core end portions of two optical fibers are aligned and joined end-to-end, and two surfaces on either side of the groove for bearing the cladding end portions of the two fibers. First means are provided for pressing the fiber core end portions into the groove, and second means are provided for pressing the fiber cladding end portions against the bearing surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for connecting two optical fibers together, or two bundles of optical fibers two by two, require that the various members making up the housing be dismantled in order to insert or withdraw the optical fibers. The pressing means consist of the cover of the housing or parts embodied between the cover and the base of the housing and solidly secured to the housing. The disassembling and assembling operations for the connecting device are lengthy and tedious.
Additionally, the housings of the known connecting devices are relatively bulky and cannot be stacked when it comes to connecting numerous optical fibers two by two especially when connecting optical fiber cables.